


Only Happiness (Luffy x Reader)

by RawrImaOtaku



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrImaOtaku/pseuds/RawrImaOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, a 19 year old sex slave saves Luffy and his crew from being tortured and imprisoned. You join their crew after saving their lives. They all warm up to you, but a straw hatted captain warms up to you in more ways than one. Find out what happens!<br/>  Language and maturity for a reason. :3 Enjoy...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were walking down into the cellar of the Celestial Dragon that marked you as their own. You had no shoes, small black shorts, a gray sports bra, and an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt on. You had scrapes and bruises running up and down your arms and legs, and even a few scratches claimed your cheeks. You noticed Luca going down there, so you followed him. He always went against the rules and boundaries that your master had set. Luca, was his son. His awful son. You noticed two girls dangling by chains connected to the ceiling. One of them had long tangerine colored hair, while the other had long sleek raven hair. Luca was walking up to the tangerine haired woman with a knife. Her eyes widened and her face paled. 

Luca held the knife up to a long lock of her hair and said, "Hello there, kitty cat." She had a gag in her mouth so she couldn't scream, as did the raven haired woman. He chuckled his horrifying chuckle, that would send chills up anyone's spine. 

"Your hair is just lovely. I think i'll take it." Right before he was to cut it off with one swipe of a knife, something punched him so hard, that it knocked him to the wall a ways away. That something, was you. Your (e/c) eyes narrowed and you walked up to him with a glare that could drill holes through your soul. 

"(Y/n) what the hell!? What was that for!?" yelled Luca. He put his hand to the place on his cheek where he had been struck. 

"What the hell were you just doing?" you asked in a evil tone. He stared at you with wide eyes and started to panic.

"You see, (y/n)...I was simply playing with my new toy." He gestured over to the tangerine hair colored woman, who was watching you two intensely with the raven haired woman. 

"Luca, she isn't a goddamn toy!" you yelled. Fury was burning in your eyes. He smirked.

"Fine, have it your way (y/n). I'll just go tell daddy! He'll punish you AND my new toy!" He ran up to go tell his daddy. It was just you...in a room full of prisoners who were kidnapped. You turned around to the two hanging woman who stared at you with wide eyes. You walked over and took out their gags. 

"I'm so sorry! Look, I promise I'll get you guys out of here. Everyone will be free. Just hang on okay?" you said. They nodded and as you turned around, you notices someone tall and chubby, with a bubble over their head. A Celestial Dragon. 

"(Y/N)!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Y-Yes sir!?" you yelled and bent down at practically a 90 degree angle. 

"Stand straight!" he commanded. You nodded and slowly straightened yourself out. The moment you did, he struck you across the face with a spiked glove. 

"(Y/n)...why can't you just let my workers do what they want to my toy collection!?" he yelled. No answer. He raised an eyebrow. He gave a hand signal and two men were pressing on your shoulders, hard. You fell to your knees without resistance, and he got out his famous spiked whip. Your cheek was bleeding slightly. You showed no fear of the whip and its pain. WHIPSH! You only slightly grunted every time he struck you with it. You never screamed, nor did you even tear up. All you could do was feel the pain, and take the punishments instead of the prisoners. Maybe your plan will work out. Someday. Someday I can escape. 

"Come on now! SCREAM FOR ME! I WANT THE GODS THEMSELVES TO HEAR YOUR SHOUTS OF PAIN AND HORROR! I WANT THEM TO KNOW THAT YOU JUST WANT TO DIE!" He screamed this at the top of his lungs. Causing the straw hat's to freeze and look horrified at the scene happening before them.

"PLEASE STOP HURTING MS.(Y/N)!" Shouted the child prisoners. All the prisoners left were children, excluding the straw hat's of course. 

"You want a taste of my whip, brats?" They looked horrified but still kept screaming for them to stop hurting you. 

"Fine, you asked for it." He said in a horrific tone. Before he could whip one of the children, you ran up in front of the one known as Hannah, and the whip wrapped around your waist and tightened. Blood started to fall everywhere. Even in this time of immense pain, you never screamed, or even cried. You didn't even show the slightest hint of fear in your eyes. You stood there, letting him beat you. Excepting their punishments so they can go back to the outside world as a normal child. They wouldn't have scars or any missing limbs. They can go back to normal....well as normal as they can be.

"How dare you defy me!?" he yelled pissed. His face went from angry, to a rather bored look. He walked towards you and undid the whip that had itself tangled around you like a snake. He looked you in the eyes, and before you knew what was happening, a loud noise rang in your ears. BANG. Everything went white for a second, but you soon came back to reality. He had shot you in your left shoulder. Nothing fatal, but it still hurt like a son of a bitch. 

You still showed no fear. Just pure anger and disgust. 

"I'm getting bored. I'll be going upstairs now. Clean yourself up, like always." You nodded and waited for him to leave. You slowly got up and walked over to a few medical supplies laid out on a very old and dusty table. You grabbed the old needle and thread, the peroxide, the bucket, and the rag. 

You sat down in a old chair that you kept there for these medical issues. You quickly poured the peroxide onto the rag, and dabbed it against your wounds, gritting your teeth from the pain. The bullet was still stuck in your shoulder, you had to dig it out...or else infection and disease would surely spread. You grabbed the pair of tweezers and then on the count of three you dug into your shoulder, searching for the bullet.

Everyone cringed at this sight, but you hadn't noticed. You quickly yanked it out and stitched yourself up. You cleaned the wounds one more time and rinsed out the rag in the bucket and put everything back to where it was. The door opened once again. Luca and another slave walked down stairs.

"(Y/n). You are sleeping down here with the prisoners tonight." you nodded. He chucked a small pillow at your face. No blanket.

"I myself....still need to repay you for the encounter we had earlier." You saw the infamous smile so many have talked about. He got out his father's spiked whip. 

"(y/n). Take that shirt off...now." Your eyes widened. You realized what he was going to do. You just stood there. 

"Fine then...have it your way. Gerald. You know what to do." The slave known as Gerald, who you have become so fond of over the years you spent here, was now the one helping punish you. He put his hands on your shoulders and whispered in your ear, "I-I'm so sorry...(y-y/n). Just c-close your eyes, okay?" he was begging in your ear. You nodded because you knew it wasn't his fault. He had a wife and kids that he needed to get back to. He wasn't going to die. He pushed you onto your knees, and stripped you of your famous Hawaiian shirt. Your back was exposed to only the two girls hanging and the child prisoners. 

You had long whip scars and fresh gashes on your back. Everyone who could see it was shocked. Nami's eyes started to fill with tears and Robin had a look of disgust toward the male with the whip. In the middle of those scars and gashes, there was one spot that had not been touched. It was a large dragon claw tattoo, on your back. That was the mark of a Celestial Dragon's slave. 

"NOW SCREAM FOR ME!" he yelled as he walked behind you readying his whip. 

"AT LEAST SHOW ME YOUR FEAR! YOUR SADNESS!" he yelled. No answer. He whipped your back, not even touching the dragon claw on your back. You didn't cringe and that pissed him off.

"DAMMIT! .....JUST....SCREAM....AL....READY!" he shouted in between furious whips. He started to pant from the workout he had just got. Your back leaked with blood. 

"Gerald. Fix her up. I'll meet you upstairs." Luca put away the whip and left the room. 

"(Y/N)!" Shouted Gerald as he bent down to your knee level. He started working on the wounds, saying he was so sorry, and that he could never be forgiven.

"Gerald. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't help it." After everything that had just happened, you stood up and faced the man that was behind you, and give him a heart warming smile. He teared up and stood up looking you in the eye. 

"(Y-Y/n). How can you take everyone's punishments, plan to get us all out of here, and still smile that heartwarming smile?" You just smiled even wider and hugged him. 

"I must go now. But I'll see you later, kay (y/n)?" You nodded. You sat down and put on your hawaiian shirt. 

"Ms. (y/n)..." started the child known as Hannah.

"Yes?" You smiled warmly at them. 

"Well...I was wondering, what is that mark on your back? You know, that tattoo thing." She asked nervously. You gave her a kind smile.

"Okay, are you sure you want to know?" They all nodded. You turned around, so your back was facing the children and your face at the males of the straw hat's. You slowly pulled down your shirt, revealing a dragon claw tattoo, but it wasn't like the one that Boa Hancock had...no, yours was blue. 

"This is the claw of the Celestial Dragon's. Anyone marked with it, are their slaves. 

"See, normal slaves to the Celestial Dragon's, have red or pink colored claw's. I have a blue one."

"What does it mean, if it's blue?" asked another child, he was Jacob. You giggled softly into a sigh.

"Well blue means I'm a...special kind of slave. Understand?" 

"What kind of special are you?" asked Tucker, the boy who was sitting next to Hannah.

"Well...uh...you guys aren't old enough to know. I'll tell you when you're older." Maybe, you finished in your mind.

"Can I guess?" asked Hannah.

"Sure."

"Does it mean you're....a...sex slave?" That answer rang in your ears and echoed throughout your mind. Your face grew serious as you looked over your shoulder and asked, "Where? Where did you hear that!?" 

"Luca...he was talking, a-and we overheard him say something...a-about SEX SLAVES!" Your eyes widened at this. You turned your head away and pulled up your shirt. You hadn't noticed at the time, but all of the straw hat's faces....they looked like they were ready to kill someone...anyone.

"HEY! (Y/N)!" You jerked your head upward to the man who was standing at the top of the stairs in the doorway....it was Luca. 

"My daddy says he wants you in his bedroom....now." You felt sick, you never showed fear, sadness....you bit through the screams, but him...him...that bastard of a Celestial Dragon, used you and used you over and over again. He claimed your innocence when you were many years younger. You felt fear strike upon you as the man himself began walking down the stairs. You turned around to face him and he smirked. 

"Hello there, vixen." you growled at the nickname he called you when he forced you to be alone with him. He grabbed your face, pushing on your cheeks, causing them to puff and puff your lips out, as if you are willingly going to kiss him. He leaned in, and licked the side of your face while humming. You glared at a different direction, and ended up glaring at a floor. He got on his knees and licked your stomach up and down the toned sides, causing you to panic, knowing what he would do next. 

"Mm. You taste good little vixen. Come up to my bedroom. That isn't a request...it's an order." You nodded and followed him until he stopped. 

"Remember what you need to call me?" 

"M-Master." He smirked and kept walking as you slowly followed behind, until you disappeared behind that door. 

Third Person P.O.V. (Cellar)

The straw hat's were furious...especially Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Nami. Nami felt a few tears streak down her face.

"L-Luffy...we h-have to s-sa-" Nami was cut short when Luffy said, "Yeah...I know. I've decided something..." The crew looked at him curiously. The shade of his hat hid the fire that burned in his eyes and soul. He continued on, "(Y/n)...Is joining the crew."


	2. No Longer Alone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> Monkey D. Luffy and his crew were imprisoned in a celestial dragon's personal prison. With no hope of escape, they meet a girl. She is a personal slave of a celestial dragon. She plans to make a great escape, and bring everyone with her. She takes everyone's punishments, so when they finally go back to their homes and families, they won't have physical scars and be hated. After seeing her kindness and her strength, Monkey D. Luffy has decided that (Y/n) is going to join the crew....

The door creaked open and everyone turned their gazes towards the beaten woman being thrown down the steps.

"I'm done with you for tonight." said the man at the top of the stairs. He slammed the door, causing everyone to jump slightly. Everyone stared at the woman known as (y/n) and Ms. (y/n). She had many new bruises and many new gashes and slight cuts. Her skull was bleeding slightly, and her wrists showed proof of handcuffs and rope. She got up and put on a smile for everyone and said, "Sorry I took long!" she chuckled and went over to the crappy medical supplies that she used last time and repeated the process. That smile....it broke the straw hat's hearts. Especially Nami's, Robin's, and Luffy's. Nami had known what it was like, to be forced to work for someone who she utterly despised.

Having to put on that fake smile, so she wouldn't be hurt....or even worse, so her friends in Cocoyashi Village wouldn't get hurt. But, (y/n)'s smile, it was different. She wasn't afraid of being beaten if that smile were to fade....she smiled so everyone else could be happy and not worry. She smiled not for herself...but for them.

Another tear rolled down Nami's cheek and the shade of Luffy's hat covered his eyes. Robin's eyes were glassed over, trying to keep herself from crying. After (y/n) repeated her cheap healing, she set down her pillow and tried to go to sleep. But the cuts stung against the ice cold cement, and the bruises ached from the hardness.

Everyone knew she was in pain, but she never showed it. She never let anyone see her pain because they needed to be strong.

Your P.O.V.

"Ms...(y/n)." said Hannah. I sat up and gave her another warm smile.

"Yes, Hannah?"

"Well, why do you always smile?" That hit me hard. Why do I always smile?

"I don't know." It's because I want you guys to smile!

"Ms. (y/n). Please, it's okay to show your pain!" yelled Henry who sat three children down from Hannah. Pain....I don't even know what pain is anymore.

"But, I don't have any pain." I stated. Why are the children crying?

"Uh, d-did I say something to make you children sad!? I'm sorry! What can I do to make it better!?"

"JUST CRY!" they yelled in unison. Cry. Pain. I don't understand.

"Please...just stop crying. You need to sleep. Our escape is tomorrow. Everyone needs to be in top shape. Good night, sweet dreams." I laid back down on my small and uncomfortable pillow and dozed off for the night, waiting.

Nami's P.O.V.

(Y/n). I only know the pain of having to work for someone against my will. But you....you have it worse than I ever did. You must be one of the strongest people on earth. You have a kind soul, strong mind, and a strong body. You smile even when you need to cry, for them. For the prisoners, for the slaves....for us. I'm glad you'll be joining our crew, we'll get along. Just please. Please. Stop hurting yourself!

Third Person P.O.V.

As (y/n) dozed off, Nami was crying, Robin had a few tears slip past her eyes, Luffy's eyes were covered by the shade of his hat, Zoro looked pissed, Usopp looked sad, Sanji looked like he was ready to take on Akainu and Black Beard at the same time, Chopper was balling, Franky was alaso balling, and Brook had a stunned look on his skull. On top of that, all of the straw hats, had a dark aura surrounding them.

The next morning Luffy was the first one up. He noticed (y/n) wasn't there anymore. He was scanning the room when he noticed she was walking down the steps with a bunch of bowls. She walked up to him and smiled warmly.

Luffy's P.O.V.

(Y/n) was walking down the stairs holding several bowls. She walks up to me with a sweet smile. She places two bowls in front of me. Food and Water.

"I'm really sorry. But tonight we'll make our break, okay? I promise I'll get everyone out of here even if I die." she said. Die. No way. She can't die. She won't die. I won't let that happen.

"You aren't dieing." I said.

"Well, I might, y'never know." she shrugged her shoulders.

"How can you be so calm when it comes to your own death, but a whip on one person makes you flip out. You need to care for yourself too." She's just staring at me now.

"T-Thank you." she said softly. She slowly walked around the room placing the bowls for everyone else. The door opened exposing that Luca guy.

"Awe my kitty isn't up yet? Too bad. I guess I'll just have to play with my dog." He gave (y/n) a look that pissed me off. He slowly walked down the steps and put his index finger and his thumb to where they are holding her chin. He leaned in and licked the side of her face and shoved her to the ground. He pinned her down and started to grind himself into her. That. Pissed. Me. Off.

"Get the hell off of me!" she yelled.

"Mm...nah, I think I'll stay and play." He gave her a smile that sent chills up my spine. I started yanking at the sea prism stone shackles that were around my wrists and ankles. No use. 

"Oh, trying to escape...are we? I'll just have to teach you a lesson." He got off of her and started walking towards me. He pulled out a spiked glove and slipped it over his right hand. He balled his hand into a fist and got ready to strike. I closed my eyes, ready for the impact of the spiky glove across my face...but it never came. Why not? I opened my eyes to see (Y/n) on the floor, her face...bleeding. That son of a bitch HIT her! 

"DAMMIT! YOU WORTHLESS MUTT! STOP TAKING PEOPLE'S PUNISHMENTS!" he yelled. Wait....she took the hit. Why? He starts kicking her. She coughs up blood. 

"GOD DAMMIT! STOP HITTING HER!" I yelled. 

"N-no. Let him. It won't matter anyways." She said in a weak and fragile voice. It hurt when she said that. She's giving me such a warm and sweet smile, trying to tell me that she's alright. I KNOW SHE ISN'T! She's...she's being too strong. It hurts to see her like this. Carrying everyone's well being on her shoulders. I wonder how long she's been here. It's like a knife into the gut to even imagine it, and it's like a knife into the heart to even wonder what they've even done to her. 

"STOP HITTING MY NAKAMA!" I yelled, clearly pissed. 

"Nakama? No. This girl right here..." he trailed off and pulled her hair and lifted her head to where she was eye level with me then continued, "she has no nakama. She was never loved. No one liked her. When we found her, she had no family. She was living in the woods as a petty thief. She is, and forever will be, alone." 

"Alone..." the shade was covering my eyes, "alone....she isn't alone anymore."The man raised an eyebrow at me, and (y/n) was looking confused and sad.

"She has my crew and I. We all have grown to care about her. She....is our nakama."


	3. Nakama?

Third Person P.O.V.

"N-nakama?" asked (y/n), as she tried her hardest to not let tears fall. 

"Nakama...no. I don't deserve nakama. I...I don't even deserve to live." she said. Hearing those words made Luffy cry. 

"YOU'RE WRONG! YOU DO DESERVE TO LIVE!" Yelled Luffy.

"I'M A WASTE OF SPACE! STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!" she yelled, letting her tears fall freely. Luca quickly pulled her up the stairs and threw her into the upstairs hallway.

"Go clean my room." he said. (y/n) nodded and stumbled her way to his room. He came back down and crouched in front of Luffy. 

"Heh. That won't work you piece of trash. She has been broken and alone for far too long. Infact....I think that she's always had a shattered heart." said Luca with an evil smile on his smug face. "We just took the shattered pieces of her heart, and stepped on them until they were as small as shards of glass." Luffy wanted to kick his ass, but the sea prism stone was keeping him from it. 

"Okay, well i'm gonna go! Have fun!" said Luca as he stood up and walked out of the cellar. 

"L-Luffy...you don't really think that all of that is true, do you?" asked Chopper. No answer. 

"I'LL PLACE THEIR ASSES ON A PLATE AND SERVE IT TO THEM! THEY HURT MY (Y/N)-SAN!" yelled Sanji. 

"I'm gonna cut these fuckers down." said Zoro with a darker glare than usual on his face. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Suddenly a ton of guards came rushing down the stairs. There was enough so there was two for each prisoner....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, sorry that this one was so short. Love you my Little Dinos! Once again sorry for the shortness! Will they escape? Will (y/n) save them, or will the monster trio? Find out in the next chapter!
> 
> Toodles~!


	4. The Blossom-Blossom No Mi?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Monkey D. Luffy told (y/n) that she was his and his crew's nakama now. Then they find out that she had been alone and broken her whole life. Suddenly a bunch of guards came down into the cellar where his crew and many, many more prisoners were being held captive....

You walked down the stairs wiping your forehead to get the small beads of sweat away from your eyes. It was the day that they would all finally be...free. When you reached the final step your eyes widened. You scanned the room and noticed, guards. There were two guards for every prisoner. That meant there was over....500 guards. You were the only one with the freedom to move without the restrictions of shackles. You are the only one who can save them all. You must save them all.

"OOOOOH! I see you're surprised by the new security." said a man emerging from the shadows. Luca. You furrowed her brows and stomped towards him. Your hands balled into fists. You grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and struck him so hard that he flew across the room and dented the concrete wall. He coughed up blood and quickly passed out. The guards started running towards you, ready to attack. 

You swiftly dodged one man's sword while you weren't so lucky the next time. But something....strange happened. He sliced right through you, to have your 'cut' be healed by, Cherry Blossom's? 

Yes...that's right...Cherry Blossom's. You had been keeping your logia Devil Fruit a secret from Luca and the Celestial Dragon this whole time. You have the power of the Blossom-Blossom no Mi. 

Chopper's P.O.V.

OH NO! THAT MAN CUT RIGHT INTO HER SHOULDER! Wait...n-no blood? Are those....cherry blossoms? I-it can't be....woah.

 

Third Person P.O.V.

 

"Blossom Blizzard..." she said as her whole body suddenly turned into cherry blossoms and started swirling hectically around the room creating a blizzard like effect. The soldiers couldn't see even an inch in front of them due to all of the confusion and the blocking of the cherry blossoms. 

"Blossom....slash." Stated a voice. Then right after that, the soft flowing blossoms, turned into pink knife like leaves cutting every soldier in sight. 

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled one soldier.

"DAMMIT! SHE'S A DEVIL FRUIT USER!" yelled another.

"Blossom tornado..." she stated and the sharp petals swirled into a tornado like pattern, sweeping up more than a hundred soldiers, massacring them all in an instant. She quickly returned to her human form ready to kick some ass. She got in a fighting stance waiting.

"YOU SON OF A BI-" the soldier was cut off by (y/n) landing a kick in his face, breaking his nose. (Y/n) started punching and kicking every soldier that came at her, easily beating them with a single blow. 

Finally one guy was left...he was huge. She started kicking him and punching him, only landing small dents on him. 

"GUAHAHAHA! You wimp! You can't beat me." he laughed in her face and kicked her against a wall. She coughed up blood.

"(Y/N)!" yelled all the prisoners.

She got right up and started landing even harder punches and kicks which actually started to take effect, and he started to lose his balance. 

"1000 Blossom Arrows." she said louder this time. Her body transformed into blossoms once more. But this time, they were sharper than ever before all pointing towards the cocky man's torso. Suddenly they all shot into his body, piercing all the way through. He collapsed on his knees and fell over, barely breathing. She returned to her human form and broke the wall by using, "Blossom Canon." She stole Luca's key's while she was doing 'Blossom Blizzard'. She quickly uncuffed everyone.

"MS. (Y/N)! YOU FINALLY SET US FREE!" screamed some, "WE LOVE YOU! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled others as they ran through the huge hole in the wall she had made. The straw hat's stood next to the exit, but didn't leave.

"Why aren't you guys leaving!? Your free!" yelled (y/n). 

"We aren't leaving until you come with us." said Nami. Her eyes widened at this. Are they serious? She thought.

"HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHGAHAHAHAH! She isn't going ANYWHERE with you guys." said Luca as he emerged from the shadow's once again. 

"Luca. So that's where you were." said (y/n) with a glare. 

"HahahahGahahaha. Yep. It was fun and all, but I'll have to punish you now. I know your fears (y/n). You would never really really hurt me. You would be afraid the Celestial Dragon would punish you....right?" She clenched her fists. 

"GAAAAAAGH!" yelled Luca as he was sent flying across the room. Everyone looked over to the culprit...Luffy.

"(Y/n). I'll never let anyone hurt you again..." started Luffy as he turned his gaze towards (y/n). He continued, "But I won't be able to protect you, unless you join my crew." A silence filled the room. A wide eyed (y/n) looked at all of the straw hat's and hesitantly said....


	5. A New Member!

**Previously: (Y/n) showed the power of her Blossom-Blossom no Mi. It's a logia Devil Fruit. With her power, after years of being enslaved to the Celestial Dragon and Luca, she was able to make a grand escape....taking every prisoner and straw hat with her. Monkey D. Luffy finally asks her to join his crew and now waits for her answer....**

 

(Y/n)'s P.O.V.

 

"But I won't be able to protect you, unless you join my crew." said Luffy. He looked serious.... _very serious._ I felt a dry lump form in the back of my throat. What should I do? I really like these people, and I have no where else to go anyways....but, I don't know. I don't deserve friends. I don't even deserve to be alive. I don't want to hold them back on their adventures....but then again, I'll already be an enemy of the world government since I caused this grand breakout. 

"I....will....n-not be joining your crew. I-I really don't want to hold you guys back, plus I don't deserve you guys..." I said, looking down at the floor. _This sucks._

"I refuse." stated Luffy. Wait... _what?_

"What do you mean, _you refuse?"_ I asked very confused. He refuses what?

"I refuse your refusal." _Eh...did I just hear him right?_

"You might as well give it up. He won't stop until you're one of us." said Zoro. 

"Ugh...FINE! I'll join your crew, _happy?"_ Luffy nodded quickly and picked me up and pulled me over his shoulder.

"E-EH!? What the hell do you think you're doing!? Put me down!" I yelled as I tried to wriggle free of his iron grip.

"NO!" he yelled as he kept walking. He made his grip tighter.

 _"N-NO!? WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU PUT ME DOWN!?"_ I yelled as I still tried to get free, even though it was no use.

"Because. You fought to risk your life for us, even though you had never met us before. Same with those kids. Besides, you took everyone's punishments, even my nakama's punishments. You had your own punishments on top of that, AND you had been in that hell suffering for who knows how many years!" 

 _"11..."_ I said quietly hoping no one heard my response...but Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Chopper did.

"11? What do you mean by 11?" asked Chopper as he gazed up at me.

"11 years." I stated. Everyone went quiet.

 

Zoro's P.O.V.

"11 years." She said. Everyone went dead silent. _11 years?_ How could she survive that hell hole, take their punishments, plan an escape, and manage to have.... _interactions_ with that pig of a Celestial Dragon for 11 years? This girl...she's something else.

 

Sanji's P.O.V.

"11 years." She said. I WANT TO KICK THAT DRAGON'S ASS FOR HURTING MY PRECIOUS (Y/N)-SAN! I'LL EVEN _KILL_ THE BASTARD IF I HAVE TO! ALL FOR MY (Y/N)-SAN!

 

Nami's P.O.V.

"11 years." Said (Y/n). I only had to suffer 8 years, and at least I wasn't whipped or shot or beaten, or even forced to have... _those_ actions with Arlong. She...she was a slave to the government. Poor (y/n)...I know we'll get along. I just have a feeling.

 

Luffy's P.O.V.

"11 years." .... _what....11 years? Those jackasses. If only I wasn't in sea prism stone...(y/n) could have been free **that** much sooner. (Y/n)....why would you do that to yourself...? Why? Why..._

 

Third person P.O.V.

 

They finally arrived onto the Thousand Sunny. It was cute and spacious and looked like a lot of fun. There was a slide, a swing, and even a lawn. (Y/n) loved it already. This was going to be fun. 

"OKAY! LET'S HAVE A PARTY TO CELEBRATE OUR NEW CREWMATE!! (Y/N)!!!" yelled Luffy, and a loud, "YEEAAAH!" came shortly afterward. _A party...good thing I can really hold my liquor._ Thought (Y/n).

 

**A/N: Hey guys once again sorry it was short, I'll make sure to make them longer next time. <3**


	6. Sake.

**Previously: (Y/n) FINALLY officially joined the Straw Hat Pirates. They discovered her hidden logia Devil Fruit known as the Blossom-Blossom no Mi. By using her amazing strength and battle skills, she was able to free all of the prisoners including the Straw Hats. They are currently on the Thousand Sunny at night, sailing through the seas....ready to start the _party._**

 

Your P.O.V.

Wow, this is relaxing.....the nice ocean breeze, the clear night sky revealing the billions of stars in the sky, the rocking of the ship, and the smashing of the waves. I walk towards the edge of the ship and rest my arms on it, enjoying the peaceful night. These guys...are amazing. Zoro is really calm and collected, but it's funny as hell when him and Sanji fight. Sanji may be perverted, but he is sweet, kind, and one hell of a chef. Chopper is the cutest thing I have ever seen! He's an **amazing** doctor, super sweet, and is really smart. Nami is a treasure obsessed navigator who won't take anyone's shit. I like it. When she isn't pissed off or busy, she's actually really fun to hang out with and really goofy. Robin and I have become very close like Nami and I have. Robin is so calm and gentle. She is definatly the smartest person on the crew. Once I got to know her better, I found out that she is _really_ funny. Usopp is a.... _liar._ I've heard from several members of the crew that his lying was a lot worse before, but overtime it got better because he actually had so many adventures, that he didn't have to make them up to impress people anymore. He may be a coward, but he does have his moments. Franky....he's like my bro. We have the same taste in hawaiian shirts, we're both skilled at building things, and we both enjoy COLA...but I still prefer liquor and juice over it. Brook, he's a pervert but very interesting. His skull jokes are so cheesy and lame, that they're actually _funny._ His laugh is infectious and I love rocking out with him when he plays his music. Finally Luffy. Luffy is so kind and he has a huge heart. He is a TOTAL goofball! He has a childish side, but he actually has a mature and serious side...when someone sees that side they should know to run. Luffy's love for food is just like mine. I have _quite_ the appetite. 

After hearing all of their past's, all of their hopes, all of their dreams...I know that each and everyone of them can do it. Zoro _will_ kick Mihawk's ass and become the world's greatest swordsman. Nami _will_ navigate across the whole seas and make the map of the whole world a reality. Usopp _will_ become a warrior of the sea someday. Sanji _will_ find the All Blue...because I've heard about it before, and I always knew it existed. Chopper _will_ become the best doctor there is by being able to cure **any** disease in the world, especially the one that took his father figure's life so many years ago. Robin _will_ figure out what happened during the void centur _y_ and find the final Poneglyph. The Thousand Sunny _will_ achieve Franky's dream of sailing all of the world's oceans. Brook _will_ become the best musician and be heard world-wide. And in order to achieve their dreams...their helping the man who brought them together to achieve his dream. I just know that, Monkey D. Luffy, is the man that _will_ become the **King of the Pirates!**

"Oi! (Y/N)!" I heard a familiar voice shout from behind me. I turned my head over my shoulder to see Luffy and Usopp approaching holding mugs. 

"Eh? What is it Luffy?" I asked as I finally turned all the way around, walking towards them.

"The party's starting! It's on the lawn on the other side of the ship! What're ya doin' over here anyways!?" said Usopp...his words were a little slurred at the end. Usopp was drunk. I couldn't help but chuckle at this. 

"Oi, OI! What's soooo fu-funny!?" he asked in between drunken hiccups. 

"It's just that...I've never seen you drunk, and I find it very entertaining!" I exclaimed as I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. I got over my fit of laughter and straighten myself to see a confused drunk Usopp and a smiling Luffy. I wiped a tear forming in the corner of my eye from all the laughter and said, "Haha, okay. Come on let's go party!" I yelled as I ran up to the other side of the sunny, while Luffy and Usopp ran from behind. I got there and saw everyone half drunk and snacking on food Sanji had made. I smile a big goofy smile and sat between Zoro and Brook. Sanji the _love tornado_ started to swirl his way next to me with hearts in his eyes and an empty mug.

"OH (Y/N)-SWAAAAN! What would you like to drink my dear!? Juice? Milk?"

"Booze." I stated and looked him in the eye.

 

Third Person P.O.V.

"OH (Y/N)-SWAAAAN! What would you like to drink my dear!? Juice? Milk?" asked Sanji as he gazed upon (Y/n) with heart eyes.

"Booze." stated (y/n) and looked him in the eye. 

"YES MY DEAR COMING RIGHT UP!" yelled Sanji as he stood up ready to leave until (Y/n) grabbed his arm stopping him. He looked at her confused until she spoke up, "Oh, but Sanji. Can it _not_ be in one of those mugs? You see, it takes _a lot_ of liquor to make me even the slightest bit buzzed. I'll take a whole barrel of sake, if you have any." Zoro stared at her and smiled...not a smirk...but a smile. 

 _Finally! Someone who can drink at my pace,_ thought Zoro. 

Sanji stared at her for a while until his gigantic goofy smile returned and he swirled his way into the kitchen and returned with a gigantic barrel full of sake. He set the barrel of liquor next to her and she nodded as a thank you. He gave her a goofy smile. 

(Y/n) picked up the giant barrel of alcohol with one hand and started chugging. She didn't take any breathers or stops, she just kept chugging until that barrel was empty. Everyone looked at her in pure shock, well except for Zoro. He just looked at her like he was super impressed.


	7. The Drinking Contest!

**Previously: (Y/n) impressed Roronoa Zoro by chugging a barrel of sake in under 30 seconds without stopping. She shocked everyone else on the crew at her high tolerance for alcohal. Let's see where this will lead during the party...**

 

Luffy's P.O.V.

SHE JUST....HOLY SHIT! How in the hell!? SHE DRINKS LIKE ZORO!

"Please, I can drink more than that under less time." said Zoro with a confident smirk on his face. (Y/n) raised one of her eyebrows at him.

"Oh really? Okay. Let's see it. I challenge thee to a drinking contest!" she yelled while dramatically pointing her finger in Zoro's face.

"Okay, you're on!" he yelled.

"SANJI! BRING ME BOOZE!" they yelled in unison. I don't know why...but seeing (Y/n) getting closer to Zoro than me makes my tummy feel upset, and I feel mad. _Why?_ When her and I are alone, it feels like bugs are trying to fly out of my stomach and I feel happier than usual. When I see Sanji flirt with her I feel sad and agitated. _WHY!?_ Sanji walks out bringing the several barrels of liquor out. He sets 10 barrels next to (Y/n) while setting 10 barrels next to Zoro.

"GOOD LUCK (Y/N)-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" yelled Sanji as he moved away in his _'Tornado of Love'_. 

"3! 2! 1! CHUG!" yelled the whole crew in unison. Suddenly (y/n) starts gulping them down in 4 or less chugs. I can tell Zoro's trying his hardest to keep up, but he's never really had to be this quick before. 

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! TIME'S UP!" we all together. Chopper walked over and started counting the empty barrels.

"Zoro drank 6 out of 10 barrels of Sake in that amount of time. (Y/n) drank 10 out of 10 barrels, PLUS a barrel from Zoro's pile. (Y/N) WINS!" yelled Chopper, flailing his arms in both amazement and disbelief. Someone actually **beat** Zoro at DRINKING!

"N-no way!" said Nami.

"My my. I see we have a new drinker on board." said Robin as she chuckled to herself. Sanji swirled in his _'Love Tornado'_ mode. 

"AAAAWWWEE! (Y-N)-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAN! YOU ARE AMAAAZEING! PLEAAASE SAY YOU'LL BE MIIINE!" (y/n) sat there and completely ignored him. I couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"ZORO! YOU GOT BEAT BY (Y/N) IN DRINKING!" I yelled while pointing my finger at him. 

"Gah shut it!" he snapped. "I'm just glad there's another person on board who can handle their liquor, unlike you idiots who can barely handle 3 small mugs." said Zoro. Everyone else nodded. (Y/n)... _wow._ I can't believe it.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go to my room. I think I'll catch up on my book." said (Y/n) calmy as she stood up. Her (h/c) hair softly moved in the gentle breeze, and her (e/c) orbs shined in the moonlight. _Why? Why am I feeling this way? It's like I'm hungry, but I know I'm not...what is this feeling?_

 

 

**A/N: Okay well I'm gonna leave it there so yeah. I wonder what this feeling might be?**

**Luffy: AWE COME ON JOSIE! JUST TELL ME WHAT IT IS!**

**Me: No way! Continue onto the next chapter and find out yourself.**

**Luffy: JOOOSSIIIIIEE!**

**Me: Luffy, you are adorable and sexy as hell, but no. No spoilers. I still love you though.**

**Luffy: ...fine. Meanie.**

**Luffy and I: BYE!**


	8. Luffy Finally Understands

**Previously: (Y/n) kicked Zoro's ass in his own game...drinking. Luffy got a little....jealous!? What secrets does Luffy hold? Does he even understand it himself? Will he confront (Y/n)? Or will he shrug it off as nothing!? THINGS ARE FINALLY HEATING UP!**

 

Third Person P.O.V.

Luffy watched (Y/n) intensly as she rose from her sitting position and entered the girl's cabin. Luffy's eyes never left the shut door. He was practically drilling hole's into the door. 

"Oi, Luffy." said Zoro. Luffy snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to Zoro. 

"Eh? What is it Zoro?" asked Luffy. Zoro furrowed his brow's at his captains idiocy.

"Luffy. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Neh? Yeah. Why wouldn't I be alright?" asked Luffy as he tilted his head a little. That's what (Y/n) loved about his. His child like charm but when he is serious he is sexy. You never know what you are going to get from Luffy. But sadly, (Y/n) would never admit that crush of hers to her captain. He would never understand.

"Well, um. Let me see how to put this. You are acting..." Zoro got cut short as Usopp shouted, "WEIRD!" 

"EH!? What do you mean weird!?" asked Luffy as he rushed to his feet.

"Oi! Bro! Do you not see it? You've got a SUUUPER crush on (Y/n)." said Franky, striking his famous pose.

"What's a...crush?" asked Luffy. They all facepalmed.

"Luffy. A crush is someone who you feel... _weird_ around. Like you have butterflies in your stomach, and you feel happier around them. Understand?" said Usopp in a comforting tone of voice.

"Well...now that you mention it. I do feel like how you described around her. It's only with her." 

"So it is true." said Robin.

"Poor (Y/n). She has an idiot for a soul mate." said Nami.

"You have to tell her how you feel bro!" said Franky.

"Tell her what?"

"THAT YOU LIKE HER! YOW!" said Franky striking another pose.

"O-Okay. I will! I'll tell her tomorrow!" yelled Luffy.

"But...what if she says no..." he continued.

"Don't worry. If she does, it won't affect your friendship." said Usopp.

"Okay. Tomorrow then!" yelled Chopper. 

Luffy smiled and they all went to bed....Luffy was nervous. 


	9. Ace...

**Previously: A poorly written chapter about how Luffy discovers how he really feels about (Y/n)! He decides to tell her. Now...what the hell will happen!?**

Your P.O.V.

I entered my room, but I felt like I was being watched. _What the hell?_ It's probably nothing. You need to get it together! You can barely look at him without wanting to just confess how you feel! DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO LIKE MY IDIOT OF A CAPTAIN!? Is it his boyish charm? How sexy he looks when he's serious? No...it's _everything._ He is just amazing. I walk over to my bed and kick off my shoes. _Pajamas? No. I'm too drained._ I shut off the light and start to drift off when...

"(Y/N)!" yelled Nami as she slammed into the room with Robin following closely behind. I jolted up and looked at her pissed and confused. She slammed the door.

"What the hell Nami!?" I yelled as I struggled to get off of the bed.

"YOU LIKE _LUFFY!?_ " My face turned a deep crimson.

"W-what!? Nooo, I don't like LUFFY! Are you craaazyyy?" I said...I was _very_ unconvincing. 

"Yeah, UH-HUH sure you don't." she said as she walked closer to me, but she was more calm. She placed her hand on my shoulder and looked me deep in the eyes.

"(Y/n)...it's okay if you like him. I just want to know. Y'know, so I can help you two get together." 

"R-really? You'd do that for me?" 

"Of course! We're friends after all! That's why I'll give ya the friends discount!"

"Wait... _discount?"_ What the hell is she talking about?

"Yeah! 300,000 Berri please!" she said. Wait... _WHAT THE HELL!?_

"N-NAMI! YOU JACKASS!" I yelled chasing her around the room.

"GAH! I'm kidding! Stop chasing me!" she yelled. I stopped in my tracks trying to cool down.

"I would indeed like to see you and Captain-san together." said Robin with a sweet smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Yes. I think you two would make an adorable couple." My face turned an even deeper shade of red.... _if that was even possible._

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem! Us girls gotta look out for each other!" said Nami. I smiled a goofy smile and nodded. 

"It's late. Help me tomorrow, okay? I think we should all get some sleep." I said. I yawned and crawled into my bed. The other two girls nodded and climbed into their own beds. I slowly drifted off into the sweet heaven known as sleep...

 

Luffy's P.O.V.

(Luffy's Dream)

_"I can't raise my voice to let everybody hear me anymore...could you tell them what I'm about to say now? Tell pops, everybody, and even you Luffy.... **Thank you...even though I'm so worthless...and carry the blood of a demon....THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME! There is one thing that makes me want to stay. That is my desire to see you fulfill your dream. But I'm sure you can do it! Because you're my brother!" **_

_"ACE!" He fell limp...Ace...no!_

_(End of Dream)_

"ACE!" I yell as I sit up in my bed. My hand is reached out. _Ace._ Is that... _blood?_ Tears start to fall. I rushed out of bed and ran to the bathroom and looked at my hands in the light. No blood. It was just my imagination again. I've been having that dream ever since Ace died. 

I walked out of the bathroom and back into the men's quarters. Good. I didn't wake anyone up. No one knows that I have been having this. 

I walk out onto the deck and sit up on my favorite spot where I feel at ease and like I have no problems in the world... _the figure head._ I sit with my legs crossed and I gaze out at the ocean. The stars are so pretty. The waves are gently rocking the ship back and forth. _Ace. I'm so sorry. I wish..._

Third Person P.O.V.

 _"I wish...I WISH IT WOULD'VE BEEN ME!"_ yelled Luffy. Not loud enough to wake anyone. Without even realising it, tears began to fall and roll down his cheeks. He was the captain. He didn't want anyone to know of his pain and his sadness. _He_ was the one who was supposed to stay strong for everyone. He was supposed to be happy all the time so no one else would be sad like he is _right now._

He didn't even realise, that (Y/n) was in the kitchen, sneaking a midnight snack...

 

Your P.O.V.

"I WISH IT WOULD'VE BEEN ME!" yelled a familiar voice from out on the deck... _Luffy?_ I shut the fridge and ran out onto the deck to see a depressed Luffy. _He was crying._  I walked closer to the sobbing Luffy and tapped his shoulder.

"L-Luffy?" I asked with concern lacing his name. He quickly turned his towards me. His eyes went wide and he immediately turned away and wiped his tears from his face and put on a goofy smile. _But it was different. It was a clear fake. It was a smile of pain._ I sat next to him and hugged him.

 _"Luffy...you don't have to hide your tears from me. I've done it my whole life. Trust me, you need to let those tears fall. People cry, not because they're weak...but because they've been strong for far too long."_ I started to stroke his hair as I swayed us back and forth softly. 

"(Y-Y/n)..." he said softly. His words muffled into my shoulder, but I could still hear every word.

"Ace...Ace my brother...I had a dream." he said. _His brother, was...don't tell me it was... "Fire Fist Ace. He was my brother! I had a dream from..w-when he d-died!" Luffy. No...poor Luffy._

 _"I w-was there when he died (y/n)! He died right in f-front of me!"_ I felt my shoulder and my shirt start to get damp from his tears. But I didn't mind. I started to rub his back softly trying to comfort him.

 _"I-It should've been me (y/n)!"_ He said. Those words were like daggers in my heart.

"Luffy. Don't you dare say that...if you would have died, you couldn't accomplish your dream, you wouldn't have seen your nakama ever again, and they would have been so _so_ sad to never see their most favorite person in the world. I know it hurts Luffy. But, you want to make Ace proud, _right?"_ He softly nodded in my shoulder and gently wrapped his arms around me to hug me back.

"(y-y/n)...c-can I sleep in your bed tonight?" he said in between his sobs. I nodded and said, "Sure you can Luffy. Come on. We both need some sleep." He nodded and pulled away from the hug and looked at me with his beautiful onyx eyes that were filled with tears and pain. I stood up and held my hand out to him. He took it and pulled himself to stand. Our hands pulled apart and we walked into the girl's room. I softly shut the door behind us as I watched Luffy gently crawl into the bed. 

I started to walk towards the small loveseat on the opposite end of the room so I could sleep until he spoke up, "A-aren't you going to sleep with me?" His words were laced with pain. _I know that feeling too well._

"Are you sure Luffy?" I asked. He nodded softly, and lifted up the covers so I could crawl in next to him. I softly got under the warm and comfortable covers and scooched to the edge of the bed so Luffy could have his space. I felt something grab onto my waist softly, and pull me into a warm body. _Luffy._ I smiled softly. My back was placed against his chest and I could feel his slow breathing. _He was finally asleep._ Oh Luffy. Don't become like me. I don't want you to feel like you can't cry and feel pain. 

_Goodnight Luffy. I'll always be here for you..._

 

**EXTENDED ENDING:**

_"Good job Lu."_ said Ace as he looked down on him and (Y/n).

 _"You found your soulmate. Don't ever let her go. You shouldn't feel sad Luffy. I'm just happy to watch over you accomplish your dream."_ He felt a tear fall. The people who died fighting for Ace's life in Marineford were right next to him, _letting their own tears fall._

Zoro woke up to the gentle pitter patter of rain on the crow's nest roof. 

_"I'll be there every step of the way Lu...I love you."_


	10. (Y/n)'s Past Comes Back?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! HOLY FUCKING SHIT SORRY! T^T

**Previously: Ace was looking down from heaven and saw Luffy and (Y/n). Luffy had dreamt about Ace's death and felt like he was weak when he cried, until (Y/n) told him that it was okay to cry and feel pain. Currently they are sleeping in (Y/n)'s bed...**

 

Sanji's P.O.V.

"HEY! Breakfast is ready!" I shouted from out of the kitchen door. Everyone came rushing in and sat down in their usual places. Let's see, _Shitty Swordsman, Long Nose, Chopper, NAMI-SWAN, Franky, Brook, ROBIN-CHWAN, huh? Where's Luffy? And where the hell is my beautiful (Y/N)-SWAN!?_

"Oi, shitty swordsman. Where's our idiotic captain?" I asked. Zoro stood up and pulled out two of his swords.

"You wanna go _pervert cook?"_

"Not now Moss Head. I don't fight in the kitchen, plus our captain wasn't in the room last night either. Where the hell is he?" Everyone looked at the empty seat that Luffy would always sit at.

"NO! WHAT IF HE FELL OVERBOARD! GAAAH!" yelled Chopper as he started running around the room. Everyone except Robin and Nami were starting to panic a little. 

"No, no Doctor-san. You've got it all wrong." said Robin as she smiled kindly.

"EH!?" was what she got in reply.

"Captain-san is in our room." 

"WHAT!?" yelled everybody. I could feel my eye twitching and I could feel flames burn in my eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!? I'LL GO GET THAT IDIOT OF A CAPTAIN OUT OF THERE!" I yelled as I kicked open the kitchen door and ran off to the forbidden room known as, _the girl's headquarters._ I kicked open the door.

"LUFFY! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NO-" 

"Sanji shh!" interrupted Luffy. I look down to see him still laying in...(Y/N)-SWANS BED!? He was cuddling her!

"Luuuufffyyyy you bastard! GET AWAY FRO-" 

"Sanji! She's sleeping. Don't wake her." He said. I nodded and stomped my way out of the room. _I knew it. Luffy was a secret pervert all along! DAMMIT!_

 

Luffy's P.O.V.

That feeling's back again. _I need to tell her._ She looks so peaceful...she's just amazing. For some reason, I don't want to eat yet. I don't want to move. It's comfy and she's warm. This feels, _right._ Oh, she's moving. 

"Hm? Oh, good morning Luffy." she said as she turned and faced me.

"Good morning (y/n)." I say as she smiles a sweet smile.

"Aren't you going to get breakfast Luffy?"

"I don't wanna!"

"Eh!? B-But I thought you _loved_ food. Why aren't you going to eat? It isn't healthy to skip breakfast."

"But, I DON'T WANT TO! NOT UNTIL YOU GO EAT!"

"But, Luffy I'm not hungry."

"It isn't healthy to skip breakfast." I say back.

"Ugh, fine. Let's go eat." she says as she tears away from my grip. My body feels cold without her body heat. I get out of the bed and follow her to the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone!" she says in her cheerful voice. She sits down at the chair that's next to mine and Sanji set's the plates in front of us.

"Here you go (Y/N)-SWAAAN!"

"Arigato Sanji-kun." 

"Here you go, _pervert."_ He said as he gave me mine.

"ARIGATO SAAANJI!" I yelled as I dug into the deliciousness called meat in front of me. I looked over to notice that (Y/n) has barely touched her food.

"(Y/n). Why aren't you eating?" Asked Sanji. 

"MYEH! RY RN'T GRU WEATING?!" I yelled with my mouth full. I swallowed and tried again so she could understand. "Yeah! Why aren't you eating?!"

"I told you before Luffy, I'm not hungry." she said while still holding a smile. She took a few bites of the food in front of her.

"Mm Sanji it's delicious! I'm really sorry, but I really can't eat anymore. I'm just not hungry. But I promise, I can't wait to eat what else you cook." 

"Here Luffy, have mine." she said as she held up her plate and offered it to me. I ate it instantly.

"MMMM! ARIGATOO!" I yelled. She nodded and stood up and left the room.

 

Your P.O.V.

 _Dammit._ You're really hungry so why won't you just eat? You aren't with that damned Celestial Dragon anymore! You don't have to eat the amount he gave you! _Why? I know I'm starving, but...my body won't let me consume more than I am used to._

Everyone started to pour out of the kitchen and the last one was Luffy while Sanji stayed behind to clean the dishes. 

"Oh hey Chopper!" I yelled as I ran after the adorable doctor.

"Hm? Oh! Hey (Y/n)!" he said In reply as he gazed up at me.

"Can I talk to you in your office please?"

"Oh sure! Come on." he said as I followed him into the nice doctor's office. I sat on the bad and waited for him to sit and get comfortable.

"So, what is it (Y/n)? Something bothering you?"

"Well you see, I think some of my whip marks and bullet wounds are starting to get infected because of my poor cleaning. Do you think you can look at them?" I asked. 

"Of course! I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner." he hopped down from his chair and walked over to the bed. He turned into his Human Form and asked me to lay on my stomach. I pulled down my hawaiian shirt and did as he asked.

"(Y-Y/N)! I've n-never seen you without your hawaiian shirt on. I never knew you had these kinds of wounds on your back!" He started to do some of his doctor work, but then I dozed off right away.

 

Luffy's P.O.V.

"I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD THESE KINDS OF WOUNDS ON YOUR BACK!" yelled Chopper in his office. Who was he talking to? I slowly opened the door to make sure not to make a sound and then I saw the horrifying wounds. They were... _on (y/n)'s back._ She seemed to be asleep.

"Chopper." I said as I entered the room.

"Oh hey Luffy. What is it? I'm trying to treat (Y/n)'s wounds. She was in worse shape than we all thought. Her body says that she's been through way more than what we've seen and what that smile has been telling us." My eyes widened. He flipped her onto her back gently and started to treat the wounds on her arms that were hidden by the sleeves of her shirt. They were gunshot wounds.

"Luffy, you might want to look away for this part." said Chopper warningly. 

"Why?" I asked, my voice serious.

"Because, I need to inspect if there are any wounds on her breasts. I gulped. _He didn't. That bastard wouldn't have dared to mark her there. Where else would he have hurt her!?_

"Y-Yes." I said as I turned around. My imagination was running wild. What if he had hurt her really bad? 

"J-Just as I thought..." I turned around to see she was fully clothed again.

"What is it Chopper? Tell me!" I yelled.

"She had been through so much...and yet she kept smiling through her pain. She was sexually assaulted several times, leaving permanent scars here and there on her breasts." My heart dropped. He, he really did. 

"LAND HO!" yelled Usopp.

"Hey. (Y/n). Land! Let's go." said Chopper as he shook her awake.

"Huh? Oh Land! That's great news. Thanks for fixing me up Chopper!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. He shrunk down to his regular small form and started swaying from left to right saying, "Don't go throwing compliments at me _you bastard! It isn't like I like them or anything!"_ She giggled and walked out the door like nothing happened. 

 

Third Person P.O.V.

About 20 minutes later the crew hit land. They quickly got off and split up to do their usual things. (Y/n) just tagged along with Luffy on his crazy ass adventures. They walked into a nice restaurant in a small town that they had found while wandering the woodsy areas. 

 

Your P.O.V.

"This is a really nice place." I said as I looked through my wallet to make sure I had enough to pay for Luffy's gigantic appetite. The waiter walked up to us and handed us our menu's. When I looked up to see the man's face... _my heart dropped. It was him. The man from my past that caused me so much suffering. He was the reason I was a sex slave. He was the reason I was beaten until I almost died of blood loss, only to be revived and forced to continue working in the depths of hell._ It was my.... _brother._


	11. (Y/n)'s Dark Past PART 1

**Previously: (Y/n) had found her brother at a restaurant. He was their waiter. Most people would be happy to see their sibling that they haven't seen in ages. But, he was the one who caused her all of the pain and suffering. He was the reason that she.... _went through absolute hell._**

 

Third Person P.O.V.

"OI! (Y/N)!" yelled Luffy. (Y/n) was spacing out. She was having so many memories flood back. 

"CHOPPER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!?" asked Nami as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Chopper in reply.

"It's because of me." said the waiter who was watching. They all looked at him with curious eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Usopp.

"I'm her brother. It's only natural she's having memories from back then." he said in a flat tone. It creeped everyone out.

"Brother? I didn't know she had a brother." said Robin, inspecting the sketchy waiter in front of her.

"Allow me to tell you our history together." said this _brother_ of hers. He sat down at the table and started to explain...

 

(Y/n)'s Memories/Explanation. (All in third person P.O.V.)

**(Y/N). Age 13.**

(Y/n) started to run home. If she was late she would be punished. Her knee length shorts we ripped, her (h/c) was tangled, she had scratches and bruises and cuts everywhere, and her (f/c) sweatshirt was practically shredded and stained with blood. She finally made it back to the place that she hated to call, _home._

 _"Mom...Dad...Tommy? A-are you guys home?"_ she asked as she slowly entered the cabin that barely stood. Tears were rolling down her face when she realised that she was the first one home. She was so happy. 

If she was ever late, she would be punished by her Dad or her brother, _Tommy._ She quickly ran to her room and locked the door. She got into a "new" pair of shorts and she kept her sweatshirt on as she crawled under her bed. She pulled out a large box and put small jewelry and small pieces of gold in it. The box was filled with money and many valuables.

 _"Just a little more to go. Then I can finally be free."_ She said softly to herself. She shut the lid to the box and pushed it back under her bed. She crawled into bed, and waited for her Mother to come home.

_2 Hours Later..._

"(Y/N)! YOU BETTER BE HOME!" yelled a husky voice. It came from a man with a beer belly, a stained white shirt, and his jeans were also stained with blood. It wasn't his though. It was (y/n)'s and her mother's. The sound of that horrifying voice woke (Y/n) from her sleep and she fell out of bed. She scrambled to her feet and ran out to the entrance where he stood.

"H-Hi, _Dad."_ He raised an eyebrow at her and raised his fist along with it. He smacked it down hard into her right cheek, causing her to fall onto her backside. She raised a hand to her cheek and let the tears fall.

"You _know_ that crying means weakness..." he said as he walked towards her. He kicked her with so much force, that she was sent out the window. When she landed on the hard ground she coughed up blood. She wiped her tears and stood up, but still shaking. She ran back into the house and accidentally ran into the man she feared the most, _her brother Tommy._

"(Y/n)...what the hell do you think you're doing?" he said in a low tone of voice that scared her half to death. At the time, he was 15. 

"T-Tommy! I-I didn't mean to! I-I just di-" her sentence was cut short by a firm hand grabbing the collar of her sweatshirt.

"(Y/n). You _know_ that you should look where you are going. Don't you?" She nodded her head frantically, as if her life depended on nodding. _Even though it actually did._

His eyes narrowed and he dropped her on the floor. He walked into his room, and walked back out. He had a glove full of spikes. He raised his hand, and struck down to her stomach. She coughed up blood. A few small tears trickled past her (e/c) orbs as he kept striking everywhere.

 **"YOU'RE WEAK! CRYING MEANS WEAKNESS! STOP! CRYING! DAMMIT!"** he yelled while striking his horrified sibling. He stepped back. 

"You don't get dinner. _Again."_ She nodded.

"You are also sleeping outside... _again."_ She nodded and ran outside. She ran far from the house and into the woods. It had been two weeks since she ate dinner and slept in the house. She was getting way too weak to do anything. She kept running and running until she was deep enough into the woods.

She was glad to be in the woods again. There she was,  _free._ She ran to the hideout she had built over the several times she had been sent there. It was next to a small river and many trees. She was always an amazing fighter, but now...she can't fight anymore. She needs food. She wandered from tree to tree searching for something edible until she came across an odd fruit.

It was bright pink, _the shade of cherry blossoms._ It had swirls that looked like falling petals, and the stem looked like a small tree. She didn't care if it was poisonous. Infact, she _hoped_ it was. Anything to leave the hell she called life. She approached it and grabbed it off of the branch. She bit into it. _Ew!_ she thought. All devil fruits are rumored to taste horrific. She didn't care. She was too hungry. She ate the whole thing until the only thing left was the oddly shaped stem. 

She was no longer starving, but she was still hungry. She hiked back to her hideout and took a sip from the river. It got the weird taste out of her mouth. She fell trying to climb up the hill to get to her hideout, but instead of a twig stabbing into her skin....it went right through it! _What the hell is this!?_ She thought. She didn't realise she had eaten a devil fruit. It was the strongest devil fruit of all, _the logia._


	12. (Y/n)'s Dark Past PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: (Y/n)'s dick of a brother starts explaining to the straw hat's about her past. So far he explained how she got daily beatings from her father and himself. He also explained how she slept outside most of the time and had to fend for herself. We left off when she found the Blossom-Blossom no Mi fruit, and ate it.

 

**Third Person P.O.V. (Present Time)**

(Y/n) was still spacing out. 

Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky felt their hearts sink as they listened to the awful story. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were pissed off. The man who had beaten her was right in front of them, acting normal. The rest of the crew was angered and just waiting for the story to end so they could attack.

"So then..." said the older brother as he continued...

 

**(Y/n)'s Memories/Explanation.**

**(Y/n). Age 13.**

 

"GAH!" she screamed as she stepped back.  _M-my body...it turned into, CHERRY BLOSSOMS!? What the hell is going on here!?_ she thought as she tried to calm herself.

"I-It's okay! You're just hungry is all. You're seeing things!" she tried to convince herself. She went inside the poorly made shelter that was constructed out of twigs, leaves, and branches. It was actually pretty spacious. She had stolen herself a blanket and pillow from some townspeople. She had turned into a thief just to survive. She even had her own nickname in town.  _Sticky Fingers._ She had a knack for thieving. The rain started to pour down, and the clouds were a dark cloudy gray... _just like her soul._ She drifted off to sleep.

She woke up two hours later to a,  _dog?_ She stood up and the dog stared at her. He looked hungry... _and lonely._ She slowly approached it with her hand out.

"H-Hey there. I'm (Y/n). Are you alone?" she asked. The dog didn't move. He just stared at her. When her hand made contact with the rough fur and started petting it, blood stained her hand.  _Bullet wound._

"How'd you get this?" she asked, even though it couldn't answer. 

"WHERE DID THAT DAMN WOLF GO!?"  _Wolf?_ This dog was a wolf. She didn't care, she had a connection with it. The hunters approached (Y/n) and the wolf with their guns raised.

She stepped in front of the wolf protectively. 

"Hey, move it brat." said one of them.

"No." she stated, keeping her stance.

"Oi, boss. Be careful. That's Sticky Fingers. She has quite the reputation around town. People say she's super strong." Warned one of his men. You gave them a death glare that startled them. 

"L-Look brat. Just let us kill that wolf, and we'll leave peacefully." said the main man or  _boss_ they called him, trying to act as tough as he could.

"FUCK YOU! There's no way in hell that i'll let you kill this wolf!" she yelled and started charging towards them. She kicked the 'boss' in the shin, causing him to drop his gun. She then kicked him in the face with so much force that he flew into a tree, knocking him out. The last guy dropped in gun in surrender. She nodded and shooed him away. He ran to his boss and pulled him away. 

She turned towards the wolf. The wolf walked up to her and started to lick her cheek. She smiled and pet the dog. She started to do a quick healing treatment on the dog, that she had done on herself many times before. While inspecting the wolf for more wounds she discovered that it was actually a girl. 

"Can I call you... _Mya?"_ She asked with a smile on her face. She got a lick on the cheek in response. Mya had become her pet that she loved dearly.

 

_**Next Morning...** _

(Y/n) woke up to Mya's fur in her nose. She sneezed, which woke Mya up. She giggled softly to herself.

"Mya, I got to go. Wait here for me,  _Okay?"_ She asked. Mya understood and waited there as (Y/n) ran back to the place she hated.  _Home._

She went into her room after discovering that no one was home. She crawled under her bed and dragged out the box she had stashed.  _Why does it feel lighter than usual?_ She asked herself. She pulled the top of the lid off,  _horrified_ at what she discovered. The escape money she had been saving up for YEARS was gone.

Tears found their way into her eyes and fell to her cheeks.

"WHERE THE HELL DID IT GO!?" she yelled. 

"Oh, that. I took it." said a voice that belonged to her brother. She turned around with fear and anger in her glassy eyes.

"You son of a bitch! You took it!? HOW COULD YOU!?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. He stepped forward and slapped her across the face.

"Because.  **You aren't going to leave me (y/n)**." he stated. He started to kick her and punch her. He pinned her to the ground. 

"You are my personal punching bag. I'm not going to let you go." She started to cry heavier than ever before.  _How could he!? I started saving when I was 5! 5 GOD DAMMIT! So much effort, so many wounds, so many punishments...it all went towards that money!_

"You  _know_ crying is a sign of weakness. You're pathetic." he said as he knocked her out with one more punch. 


	13. (Y/n)'s Past Comes To A Close...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: (Y/n) protected a wolf from hunters, only to end up taking in the wolf as her pet and naming it Mya. (Y/n) had left Mya at the camp to go back to her house and add onto her secret stash of money, so that she can one day escape from her awful life. She had soon discovered that her brother had stolen all of her money. She had been knocked out. Let's find out what happened...

_**(Y/n)'s Past...** _

 

(Y/n) slowly opened her eyes. She didn't recognize where she was. It was cold, dark, and oh so lonely. Her hands and feet were bound by chains. She tried to scream, only to have it be muffled by the gag that filled her mouth. She was panicking.  _'Mya...I can't leave her out there. She'll get hunted down again.'_ Thought (Y/n) as she looked all around, looking for a way to get out. 

Even if there was a way to get out, it was too dark to see it. She couldn't see even an inch in front of her face. She hears footsteps. The click of a heel every time it takes another slow,  _agonizing_ step towards her. She tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from, but to no avail. The mysterious person used the echoes of this place to their full advantage. Finally, she could hear the swiping of something against one of the walls.  _A match?_

The match lit up and was lifted towards several candles, lighting them. The user of the match was quick to blow it out once the flame reached close to their thumb and index fingers. They picked up a candle and lifted it to their face.  _Tommy._ He was wearing black gloves, and looked stranger than usual. He walked towards her, but quicker this time.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake." he said in a low voice that sent chills throughout her body. 

"W-Where the hell am I?" she asked, frantically looking around again for an exit, now that there was light to see everything clearly.  _Nope._ She couldn't find one.

There was one door.  _It wasn't much of an exit._ It just lead to more rooms and complicated and twisted hallways. 

 _"DAMMIT! TOMMY! TELL ME WHERE THE HELL I AM!"_ she yelled furious, yanking at the chains that bound her to a wall. He chuckled darkly and bent down next to her.

He leaned into her ear and whispered,  _"Your auction."_ Her eyes widened.  _'What the hell does he mean by auction!?'_ she thought. He chuckled again, causing her to jump slightly.

"You are going to be someone's personal toy. I  _was_ going to keep you a little longer for myself, but you were maturing quicker than I thought, so I have to sell you off while you're still in your prime." He lifted her chin up in his direction with his thumb and index finger. 

"You should be happy. You're free. That's all you've ever wanted. Was to be free from Mom, Dad, and I.... _right?"_ She couldn't form words. Tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"Sir. It's time." said someone else, appearing from the darkness. Tommy just nodded, and undid her chains and brought (y/n) to a stage full of darkness. Suddenly, a spotlight landed onto (y/n) as another dim light showed the crowd. She was being auctioned off at Sabaody Archipelago. The same place that many years later,  _the straw hat crew would be separated by Kuma._

"Right here we have a lovely young lady at the prime age of 13! Let's start her off at 50,000,000 berri's!" yelled the auctioneer.

"55!" yelled one man in the audience. At this point, she couldn't hold in her tears.

"70!" 

"70! Anyone got something higher?"

"300!" yelled a rather.... _chubby_ man.  _A Celestial Dragon._ The crowd went silent. 

"I-I'll ask the very same.... _does anyone have anything **higher**?" _ he asked. 

"SOLD! FOR A WHOPPING 300 million berri's!" yelled the auctioneer as he drew her auction to a close. She was dragged off stage by her hair. 

**~Small time skip brought to you by FRRRAAAANKYY! ☆SUUUUUUPEEEER☆~**

 

(Y/n) was kicked down a flight of stairs and landed on a cold cement floor with a thud. It was very dark and she could her small sobs from many others being chained. Her explosive collar was removed because she was just a small frail girl, and he didn't think that she could escape. She was the only slave who roamed free without chains and shackles and even that damn explosive collar. She got on her knees as the Celestial Dragon approached with a brand.

 _He branded her._ He put the claw onto her back, but it had turned blue as he intended and told her these words, "You are my personal toy." She nodded. She feared for her life. Cold water was poured onto her fresh brand and she screamed in pain. She looked around and noticed... _children._ Children younger than her, chained. 

From the terror in their eyes, their tear stained cheeks, something died inside of her. She wanted them to be happy. She promised herself, that she would one day free them. Free any prisoner he brought in. She would hide her pain, and be strong. Take their punishments so they could at least feel some hope.  _She kept that promise._


End file.
